


My Secret

by Litai123



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: 那些你以为的真相其实都只是“你以为”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是在我大脑里转了几个月改过无数次的梗  
> 鉴于作者要开始备考了，可能一时半会儿写不完整，就先写个大纲让自己爽一下
> 
>  
> 
> 基本全员性转，bg+gl，只有凯帕是唯一男主角（艹  
> 可能不是最冷的cp但绝对是最雷的故事

莱诺和特尔施特根因为家庭重组而变成姐妹，两人同岁只差一个多月。莱诺天生就有张漂亮的脸而且喜欢打扮和研究穿搭，从小追她的男生就排成一条长队，特尔施特根就高价把莱诺的照片卖给他们（金牛座金牛座），常常把莱诺气哭。特尔施特根也挺好看但是不喜欢捯饬自己，平时穿运动装和休闲装居多，高中出柜了，但目前因为当社畜忙得掉头发没心思找女朋友，虽然有很强的自尊心但又觉得自己毕竟只是普通人得付出努力才能争取想要的生活。

然后莱诺跟切尔西的那个八千万年都找不到的美少年凯帕看对眼了。凯帕生长在西班牙，英语还不是很好，但外语专业的莱诺就是觉得他读英语的样子贼性感，两人火速交往并开始过上没羞没躁的同居生活。某天凯帕的儿时好友库尔图瓦突然来找他，说她怀了他的孩子，还附带一张体检报告。凯帕顿时天旋地转，那晚的场景浮现在了脑海里，紧张地问才一次而已就中彩了吗，你那时候说你吃了药的，库尔图瓦耸耸肩说可能那天忘了吃吧，凯帕说你真他妈忘得挺是时候的，那孩子你是想打了还是生了，库尔图瓦说我要生，而且我也有钱有精力养他，只是让你知道一下你就别操心了。凯帕的大男子主义感顿时涌了上来，说不行既然我是孩子的爸我就要负起责任好吗，但Bernd那边……然后两个人转头一看，莱诺居然在旁边全都听到了。

莱诺上下打量库尔图瓦，渣女大波浪加上高瘦身材大长腿简直秒杀自己，加上完全不care任何事的冷淡表情，让她顿时难过地跑走了。凯帕追上去拉住她，说这件事他可以解释，其实库尔图瓦只是他的朋友，他可以在照看孩子的同时依旧爱着莱诺。莱诺嗤笑了一声，但又继续管理好表情说我们暂时先分开一段时间好么，凯帕抿着嘴思考了一下说好，等我们都冷静一点再谈。

莱诺回到自己家之后没想到又因为一点小事跟特尔施特根吵起来，然后两个人把小时候的旧仇一条条翻出来对骂，加上他们的父母正在闹离婚，特尔施特根说了句”那以后我们就再也没关系了“把莱诺气得不轻，回房间关上门拿出自己塞在桌边的体检报告，卵巢囊肿，直径正慢慢扩大，可能会突然恶化导致失去生育能力。莱诺把报告塞回原处，心烦意乱地倒在床上。

 

特尔施特根发现莱诺已经好几天没去凯帕家睡了，怀疑她是不是被凯帕甩了还是怎样，反正见到她就烦，于是各种在公司加班到很晚才回家。巴萨最近在跟利物浦合作一项企划，特尔施特根被选中主持会议，发言完毕后看着那位人见人爱的范戴克心想他长得确实不错，不知道莱诺这种花痴会不会感兴趣……啊我为什么会想到她呢！？然后脚不小心绊到电线摔了个大跤。菲尔米诺把她扶起来，露出闪瞎眼的白牙说看着范戴克摔倒的少女可不止你一个哦，特尔施特根心想卧槽这一切都是误会啊！大家见她没什么事就散会了，然后她看见 ~~爱丽丝~~ 阿利森·贝克尔向她走来，说有几项方案想跟她探讨一下，问她晚上有没有时间请她吃饭。不用特尔施特根付钱的饭局她必去。

晚饭她们谈得非常投机，特尔施特根发现阿利森是个人美心善的大姐姐（尽管年龄比自己小），于是忍不住讲了些私人的烦恼，比如家里有个讨厌的姐姐和赶不完的报告。阿利森想了想问你要不要来我家赶？多一个人给建议也许效率会更高，特尔施特根就答应了。来到阿利森家特尔施特根问她客房在哪，她无辜地说我住的1B1B没有客房这种东西，你不介意的话其实可以跟我一起睡。特尔施特根肝报告到很晚才躺下，几乎一沾床就睡着了，第二天醒来看见阿利森坐在床上看电子书，然后用温柔的眼神看着她说昨晚睡得还好吗？我听见你在梦里叫爸爸。

特尔施特根说以前比较常梦见，现在次数减少了。又说她的生父在她妈妈怀着自己的时候就不知道跑到哪里去了，她妈妈跟莱诺的爸爸结婚之后她就把莱诺的爸爸当成自己的爸爸，但总觉得中间仿佛隔着什么东西让她不自在。莱诺的爸爸对她就跟对莱诺一样好，但越是这样就越让她憎恨自己的生父。阿利森说谢谢你告诉我这么多，但有时候坦然接受别人对你的好会让你舒服一点的。

特尔施特根逐渐觉得自己跟阿利森呆在一起就能忘记所有烦恼，而且能把那些隐藏在内心最深处的事都毫无顾忌地分享，于是三番五次地跑去她家，偶尔两个人一起做饭吃，偶尔就坐在旁边听阿利森练吉他。有次阿利森被邀请去酒吧表演弹唱，特尔施特根就一起去了，几杯酒下肚之后她觉得阿利森那双绿色的眼睛特别美，看着便能放空大脑，让自己的心痒痒的……于是她们越界了。

死妹妹今天又不回家，好姐妹们也纷纷有约了，莱诺一个人在空荡荡的家里无聊至极，最后在房间看起了A片，发现自己面对那些火辣男女没有兴致，脑子里全都是凯帕的脸。莱诺承认自己还是很想念凯帕的，虽然他们交往没有多长时间，可心里总有种已经认定他了的感觉。她给凯帕发了消息叫他过来，没过一会儿他到了，看到莱诺就立马抱紧她。莱诺想撒个娇，说别装得你很想我似的，你跟那个好朋友肯定这几天滋润得很吧，凯帕说我向你保证我爱的只有你一个，然后二话不说就把她扛进了房间。

爽是爽到了，贤者时间的莱诺看着旁边呼呼大睡的凯帕心想，他跟库尔图瓦到底是什么关系她还不知道呢，不过她倒是也有事情瞒着凯帕，就是那份体检报告。算了，先这样吧，反正船到桥头自然直嘛。

 

凯帕跟莱诺和好之后突然多管闲事了起来，逼迫莱诺和特尔施特根也一起和解。他叫上两姐妹一起吃饭，然后严肃地问她俩矛盾是从哪里开始的。特尔施特根冷笑一声说这可是十几年积攒下来的，一开始是她养了只小猫生病死了，难过得连学都不上还抄特尔施特根的作业，再就是凌晨三点超大声打电话，吵得准备考试的特尔施特根直接去她房间跟她打了一架，她打不赢只能哭，还有明明唱歌难听洗澡的时候还唱得超大声，内裤天天丢在洗脸台不洗……莱诺听见特尔施特根在自己男朋友面前爆料这种私密的事气得眼泪打转，反驳道你小时候还天天跟那帮男生欺负我，只会利用我赚取利益，根本就不把我当姐姐，还动不动不经过我同意穿我拖鞋拿我电脑……凯帕听得头都大了，不好意思地看了眼其他客人就马上结账把她俩赶走。

特尔施特根把这件事说给阿利森听，问她们俩是不是一辈子都不能和好了。阿利森哈哈大笑，说一切都得慢慢来，但小猫生病死了那件事确实能理解。特尔施特根说其实莱诺很喜欢猫，但自打那事以后只会撸别人家的猫，再也不敢自己养了。

特尔施特根思考自己跟阿利森是否已经算恋人了，但有件事还是想不通——为什么偏偏是她？她从阿利森第一次约她吃饭的那天开始回想，觉得这全都是这位大姐姐挖好的坑等着自己跳进去。

直到有一天特尔施特根忍不住了，问正在捣鼓马黛茶的阿利森为什么是我？

阿利森觉得莫名其妙，说什么我不我的。特尔施特根坐在她旁边说我总觉得这一切都有点奇怪，你从第一次来找我开始就像以前认识我一样，哪怕是我工作能力出众你也不至于叫我去你家睡觉吧，我对我的人格可能是有点没自信，但……阿利森放下手中的马黛茶杯看着她说Marc你是真的不记得了吗，我一年前是见过你的。

这时特尔施特根的手机响了，她叫阿利森先等等，然后看见是凯帕打来的。接了之后她却眉头紧蹙，然后颤抖着把电话挂了。阿利森有不好的预感，问她怎么了，她说莱诺出事了，现在正在医院抢救。

阿利森知道特尔施特根现在思绪很乱，所以自己必须要帮助她。她们一起走到门口，阿利森问特尔施特根是不是开车来的，特尔施特根指了指路边停着的公共滑板车说如果这算车的话。阿利森无语了两秒，说我载你去医院。

去医院的路上特尔施特根坐在副驾给莱诺的爸爸打电话，她几乎是哽咽着叫出那声爸，还带着一丝自责。阿利森腾出一只手来握住她的手，这才让她觉得安心了不少。莱诺的爸爸说自己立马订最近的航班从德国过来，也让特尔施特根先照看好莱诺。

到了手术室外，特尔施特根看到凯帕以及一些阿森纳的人，甚至连前辈切赫也在。凯帕跟特尔施特根说莱诺卵巢囊肿破裂，她有囊肿这件事你知道吗，特尔施特根麻木地摇摇头，瘫坐在椅子上，为什么莱诺连这么大一件事都要瞒着任何人，她觉得自己这个妹妹当得真失败。

这时有医生从手术室里走出来，跟他们说病人因大量出血急需输血，但莱诺是特殊的Kidd血型，医院库存里并没有。凯帕急忙说抽我的血吧我是Rh阴性，医生有些遗憾地摇头说Rh和Kidd并不是一个系统，输进去会有生命危险。大家都很绝望，但切赫想了想说同血型的人他确实认识一个，那就是……

这时库尔图瓦不知道从哪里冒了出来，对医生说我和病人血型一致，可以抽我的。

凯帕看到她的出现有些茫然，然后阿利森补充了一句孕妇是不可以献血的。

库尔图瓦叹了口气说，如果我说我其实没怀孕呢？

在场所有人都”啊！？“了一声。

库尔图瓦对特尔施特根嚷道快签同意书，救人要紧，这件事等下再跟你们解释。

尽管特尔施特根一头雾水，但还是衷心对她表示感谢，并在同意书上签了名。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不太清楚这个手术是怎么做的，如果有bug求评论讲解qwq

等待手术的时间度秒如年，所有人在煎熬之中终于盼到了莱诺囊肿摘除成功的消息。阿利森说既然你姐姐没事那我就走了，克洛普明天还要抓着我们开早会。特尔施特根把她送到停车场说谢谢你，感觉你总是对所有人都特别好。阿利森笑着说其实我也不是对所有人都那么好，只是唯独栽在某人碗里罢了。说完就把车开走了，留下脸红的特尔施特根一个人在原地回味。

莱诺本以为醒来第一个看到的会是自己亲爱的男朋友或者家人，但没想到竟然是库尔图瓦。库尔图瓦本来就白皙的脸现在看着更苍白，莱诺问她怎么了，她说我本来就贫血，还给你献了血就有点头晕，但多吃点好的大概就可以恢复了。莱诺说谢谢但是怀孕的人不是不能献血吗，库尔图瓦说花钱造一张假的孕检报告其实很容易。莱诺有点懵，问她为什么要这样做，库尔图瓦说凯帕没告诉你我们俩的事吧，所以我现在就可以告诉你。

库尔图瓦说自己不知从何时起就开始遭遇所有人的谩骂，似乎做什么都不对。她被大家叫做滥交的贱女人，但只有凯帕把她当成自己的挚友，无条件地对她好。库尔图瓦不知道该怎么回报他，于是用了最糟糕的一种方法，那就是性。所有接近她的男人都是为了性，天真的她以为凯帕也一样，但没想到这件事差点毁了他们的友情。库尔图瓦想假装怀孕试探凯帕，而凯帕不仅尊重她的生育意愿还说这件事不会影响他和莱诺的感情，让她反省自己做了很多傻事，也伤害了很多无辜的人。库尔图瓦本想告诉凯帕她没怀孕的真相后就从此远离他，却发现他人在医院，自己赶来后又得知莱诺急需输血，于是干脆做了件好事。

莱诺沉默了一会儿说自己还在上学的时候觉得傻乎乎地答应追求者这种事太无聊了，一定要靠自己追到一个喜欢的男生才叫真正的恋爱，于是费尽心思追他们年级的级草，没想到还真的成功了，从此开始享受其他女生投来的嫉妒眼神。最后她跟级草分手了，恋爱的过程很累因为非常真情实感，但她还是觉得很值得。人以前干过多少蠢事都不重要，重要的是现在怎样。

库尔图瓦豁然开朗，说凯帕有你这个女朋友真是捡到宝了，莱诺说是啊双鱼座，大家都这么说。你说我俩这么合拍血型又一样，你才比较像我的妹妹吧。库尔图瓦说那Marc应该会打死我俩的，你还没醒的时候她进来看过你，都哭成兔子了，你醒了之后她反而不想进来了。莱诺说我昏迷的时候其实听得见，以前都是她嘲笑我哭，现在听到她为了我哭解气多了，我就姑且原谅她吧。

库尔图瓦出了病房之后，凯帕跟她去角落里聊天。库尔图瓦说自己已经把所有事都跟莱诺讲了，凯帕看她的表情知道她和莱诺聊得挺投机，终于松了一口气，问库尔图瓦我们还是好朋友吧？库尔图瓦看着他点了点头，然后凯帕就给了她一个拥抱。库尔图瓦觉得这个拥抱很温暖，能让她释怀很多事。

 

巴萨允许特尔施特根偶尔请假照看莱诺，她公司医院两头跑没什么时间跟阿利森说话。在莱诺出院的那天特尔施特根居然破天荒地开车载阿利森约会，说莱诺的爸爸会接她出院。这之前特尔施特根还把头发剪短了，本来就有些婴儿肥的脸又圆润了一点，但干净清爽。阿利森没想到特尔施特根把车开到了宠物领养所，她停好车说自己其实早就预约了，因为莱诺的事一拖再拖直到今天才有时间来。阿利森问她是不是已经在网上看好喜欢的猫了，她高兴地点点头，然后在一堆猫之中一眼就认出了它——脸最臭的那个。见没人跟自己抢，特尔施特根心满意足地填好领养手续交了钱把它抱走了。阿利森看着小猫说真好，特尔施特根问什么真好，她说自从我们在一起以来你每天不是为了工作就是为了家庭焦头烂额，我还是头一回看见你笑得那么开心。

莱诺出院回家精神还不错，一打开家门就看到特尔施特根抱着一只小猫站在自己面前，激动地把它像珍宝一样抱在自己怀里。特尔施特根说以后我们要一起好好养大它，也算是弥补以前的遗憾，以及还有……我不应该跟你吵架也不应该跟你说这么过分的话。莱诺噗地笑出来，然后亲了亲她的脸颊。

莱诺给小猫起名叫二妹，特尔施特根说拜托这是只公猫，莱诺说我不管我就要叫他二妹，而你要叫他妹妹，Kepa要叫他二姨仔，他也是我们家正式的一员。后来大家嫌麻烦就统一称呼为二妹了。因为凯帕家里养鸟，他严重拒绝二妹来自己家，于是莱诺不在家的时候每天都烦着特尔施特根开摄像头好让她跟二妹视频。凯帕向特尔施特根投诉莱诺大半夜老是发出诡异的笑声，他冒着冷汗问怎么了，她说嘿嘿嘿我有猫了。特尔施特根只能给予他同情的眼神。

 

 

尾声

一年后，二妹被养胖了好几圈，他见到生人还是会害羞地躲起来，但越来越粘那两姐妹了（虽然还是一张臭脸）。

库尔图瓦交了个男友，是个在皇马实习的大学生，忧心忡忡地问她我没钱没事业但就是喜欢你，你愿意等到我能养活你的那天吗？库尔图瓦不屑道你说的那些我全都有，我跟你谈恋爱就是他妈为了快乐的。男友继续在被包养的生活里忧心忡忡着。

特尔施特根的妈妈和莱诺的爸爸离婚了，但姐妹俩还是想住在一起，于是那栋房子还是留着。特尔施特根有些后悔自己没对莱诺的爸爸好一点，但她也干涉不了长辈们的情感生活。阿利森带她去过一次巴西见父母，她惊讶地发现阿利森的爸爸会说德语，于是倍感亲切。她问阿利森怎么不学，对方摆摆手说学英语已经好困难了，以后慢慢来吧。

而凯帕和莱诺后来和平分手了，按特尔施特根的话来说莱诺除了谈恋爱失智以外干啥都很理智，于是没了爱情的莱诺事业节节高升，再用奖金跟姐妹们出去买买买便能抚平不少伤痛。但一个伦敦城也没有多大，莱诺某天在街上看到凯帕揽着新女友有说有笑，想起他们以前的事还是觉得很难过。库尔图瓦甩甩头发说放心吧看我的，第二天走到凯帕和他女友面前一脸无辜地对凯帕说我怀了你的孩子。女友一听立马生气地甩了凯帕一巴掌跑了，库尔图瓦也大笑着离开，留凯帕一个人在后面愤怒地大喊我要跟你绝交。 

对了，顺便说说阿利森那个“一年前”的故事吧。其实也就是俗套的一见钟情的戏码，特尔施特根在罗马出差的时候正好在菜市场遇见阿利森买鱼，一看鱼的价格就用西班牙语跟老板说这也太贵了吧，结果帮阿利森杀价成功，自己也买了一条。阿利森当时就觉得特尔施特根是个好清纯好不做作的女孩，有什么机会能认识她呢？没想到自己去了利物浦之后又遇见了她。阿利森心想请这个勤俭持家的人吃个晚饭她会答应么？结果成功了。

特尔施特根听了差点喷饭，买鱼的事她自己也快忘了，然后抱怨阿利森说得好像自己是那种一顿晚饭钱就能被骗走的人一样。阿利森说是是是，这样太侮辱你了，起码也得两顿。


End file.
